Sawamuras love story
by Sasawamura
Summary: Sawamura and makoto kino first love i`m sorry the conversation is bad (i mixed sailormoon and Hb together)


Sawamura`s 1st Love  
  
(at the break time in Johnan high school) Naruse : Hey! Sawamura have u heard that new 1st year student name Makoto is so beautiful? Sawamura: So? Must I heard that? It`s not an interesting thing! Naruse: oohh! I know yo`re a cool man but you have to find a girlfriend! Sawamura: Yes I know! I will find her by myself okay! (When they`re go home) Naruse: what will you do after you go home? Sawamura: maybe I will play basketball! Naruse: In scratch hoop?  
  
Sawamura: I don`t know ( when sawamura arrived at his new house) Sawamura: hmm!!!!! Good house! Thanks Dad! (sawamura`s father succeed in his job now he is a rich people he bought a very nice house for sawamura plus a basketball hoop) Sawamura: I want to play basketball outside! ( when he wants to play he looks a girl is playing basketball) Sawamura: Hey you! What are u doing? The girl: I am playing basketball! Sawamura : don`t u know that`s my hoop! The girl: ohh! I am sorry! But can I play with u? I want to challenge you! Sawamura: Hahahahaha! Challenge me? Okay! (they startes playing and finally sawamura is the winer) The girl: ooh! Awesome ! bye ! Sawamura: hey! I don`t know what`s your name? Heyyyyyyy.....!!!!!!!! (the girl was living his house) (tomorrow morning sawamura going to school by his new motorcycle) Sawamura: yihaaaaa!!!!!!!! Nice motorcycle!!!!!!!! (ahhhhhhh!!!!!!!!!!! Someone screamed and sawamura turned his motorcycle he looks many man are flirting a girl ) Sawamura: hey all of u stop! ( he fight all of the men and the men are running) sawamura: are u okay miss? The girl: oh thank u! I remember you! Sawamura: ahh you! (the girl is the mysterious girl yesterday) The girl: do u school in Johnan hig school? Sawamura: yes! And you? The girl: same with you! Sawamura: ooh! Let`s go there with me!I`ll drive you! The girl: Thanks! Sawamura: what`s your name? The girl: My name is Makoto Kino call me Mako Sawamura: I am Masahiro Sawamura u can call me masahiro or sawamura! Mako: oh! Sawamurakun! Nice to know you! Sawamura: are u a first year student? Mako: yes! You too he? Sawamura: I am I the second year! Mako: sorry sawamurasan! Sawamura: No problem! Where is your house? Mako: next your house! Sawamura: he? Ohhhh!!!! What club will you join ? Mako: I don`t know (when they arrived at school all of the students (girl and boy) look at them) Sawamura: what`s happened?  
  
Mako: I don`t know too! Naruse: sawamuraaaaaaaaa!!!!!!!! Come here!!!!!!!!! Sawamura: bye Makochan! Mako: bye too sawamurasan! Naruse: You are awesome!!! Sawamura: why? Naruse: she is Mako! Sawamura: Yes right! She is Mako-chan! Why? Naruse:oohhh!! She is the most beautiful 1st year student here Sawamura: Oh !I see why the people looked us like that! Naruse:Sure! You`re the most handsome 2nd year students and she is the most beautiful 1st year student! I think all of students in here are jeolous with you and mako! Sawamura: I know that! (at the break time Sawamura meet mako again) Sawamura: hey Mako Chan! Mako: sawamurasan! Sawamura: What are you doing? Mako: I confuse what club will I join? Sawamura: hmm..! How about being our manager in basketball team? Mako: All right! That`s a good idea! But how will I join? Sawamura: hmm...!ah!! Imagawasan! Imagawa: what`s the matter sawamura? Sawamura:I has found our new girl manager! Imagawa: who is she? Sawamura: This is Mako! And Mako this is Imagawasan the manager of Johnan basketball team! Mako: Nice to meet you Imagawasan! Imagawa: Nice to meet you to Mako-chan! (after that Mako and sawamura often meet each other at the basketball club or ath his house and school and he often plays basketball together) (at the school) Sawamura: Makochan! Mako: sawamurasan! Sawamura: I want to invite you to go to the beach this summer holiday would you like? Mako: hmmm!!!!!!! Okay! (at the scratch hoop) Sawamura: Mizuki! Can i talk to you? Mizuki:what`s the matter? Sawmura: I have a problem! Mizuki: what`s that? Sawamura: I met a girl the name is Mako! She is pretty and she can plays basketball well! I don`t know what`s happened to me but this week I always think about her whenever and wherever I! Mizuki: congratulations sawamura! You are fall in love! Sawamura; heeeee????????? Umm.. may be!!!! Mizuki: but I confuse! Why can you like her? Sawamura: she didn`t like a girl that I have meet! She is cool ! she is natural! She didn`t make me angry and yeah! She is kind! Mizuki: did you invite her to going somewhere? Sawamura: yes! I invite her to going to the beach! Mizuki: good! And good luck! (at the beach Sawamura only with Mako they are going to all the place in te beach and then at the last night.) Sawamura: mako! I want to talk to you! Mako: what? Sawamura: ummm!!!!!! I want to say that i..... ummmmmmm!!!!!!! Okay! I like you! Mako: (the face is red) oohhhh! Soooo...? Sawamura: hmmm!!!!! (the face is red too) would you be my girlfriend? Mako:but... Sawamura: but what?  
  
Mako: play basketball with me! If you win I`ll answer it but if you loose I`ll never answer it! Sawamura: okay! (they started to play after 20 minutes the winner is sawamura) Sawamura: makochan! What`s the answer? Mako: I am sorry because... Sawamura: oh ! I see... I`ll go now! Mako: stop walking! Okay I lie you to so I wan to be your girlfriend! Sawamura: is that true?  
  
Mako: yeah! (Sawamura walked to Mako and kissed her) TARATARATATATATATATTATATAAAAAAA........ Mizuki: congrats sawamura and mako! Naruse: unbelieveable Kosuke: sawamuraaaaaaaa!!! You said all of the girls is a lier!!!!!!! (they are celebrating that day and all of their friends a the school was surprised when looked them ) 


End file.
